Pentagram 1: Fire
by Lalenna
Summary: An added pls read complete pls rr! Ebony can control fire but even she must learn that some things can burn hotter...like revenge, or love.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N - okay then as most ppl put these comment things at the top of each post I've decided to do the same. Umm.thanks to all who have already reviewed. This is the first fic I've actually posted anywhere so pls let me know if its any good. If ppl say its good I might just type up the others ( if not I guess I wont bother and just continue my rambling away from everyone else. So if you like pls r + r !!!!! umm night world belongs to l.j.smith but all the characters belong to me so pls ask if u wish to use them.  
  
Okay this part has to go on it's own....This whole fic is dedicated to 2 of my best mates Libby (thanx for the review () for having had read, re read most of this fic helping me sort out spelling, grammar ect. And Steph who has encouraged, demanded and out right screamed at me to finish the fic. Soz it wasn't finished in time for Bloody Quills but there's always next year.  
  
Okay enough ramblings.for now at least (  
  
Part 1  
  
Ebony Ashman sat in the centre of her chalk circle meditating. Around her were four silver bowls. A collection of stones, mainly rubies, was set to her right. A bowl of clear spring water to her left a stick of vanilla incense set in sand, its smoke floating around her. In front of her sat an unlit candle. Opening her eyes, Ebony looked at the deep crimson red candle.  
  
"Kindle the fire," she whispered to herself. The candle flame spluttered into life. A mixture of reds and yellows filled Ebony's vision. She smiled at herself. She had always loved fire, even after what had happened to her family because of it. Fire whispered things to her, showed her things. Looking into the darkness of its depths she could see blurred movement. A vision. Without breaking her concentration Ebony quickly clipped up her long, fiery, red hair at the nape of her neck then moved closer to the flame. In the depths she could make out people, none familiar, but something about them was calling to her.  
  
"Show me now what I must see, let my vision be clear to me." She whispered the age-old spell. Immediately the vision cleared. Pictures, people flashed in front of her. Staying only long enough for her to get a vague impression.  
  
//Two boys/ two girls/ all powerful/ all beautiful/ all different/ a battle / no end/ a pentagram//  
  
A cold wind whipped around Ebony's room. The flame faltered, and then vanished. The room was cast into darkness. Breaking the circle Ebony crossed the room and turned on the light. Sighing, she tidied up the broken circle.  
  
"Where did that breeze come from hey?" She murmured to the tortishell kitten that was asleep on the cream patterned quilt that hung untidily on her bed. Ebony's mind kept replaying the vision over and over. Giving up on what the vision meant, Ebony got changed and climbed into her four-poster bed. Closing her eyes Ebony could still see the pentagram imprinted on the back of her eyelids.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Okay again, thanks to all who have r + r for those who haven't..pls do! 


	2. part 2

Okay me again just a quick shout out to Terriah who was the first person to review! Thanks I love you all to bits, I'm just glad someone likes it I guess all those science and RE lessons weren't such a waste after all (  
  
Okay better let you get on with it then. pls r + r!  
  
Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith all characters are mine so pls ask if you want to use them.not that anyone in a right frame of mind would but hey it's a option.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Oh Goddess, not again," sighed Ebony as she heard the bell for first period ring in the distance. The bell told Ebony she was late. Again. The school slowly started to loom in front of her. " Camden is going to kill me," she groaned, thinking of her English teacher whose class she was meant to be sitting in right now, instead of running down the towns empty streets. She quickly ran up the huge white stone steps and down the empty echoing hallways. She paused as the stained oak door of her English class came into view, looking though the narrow pane of glass she looked at the unusually still and silent class. As she pushed open the door every face in the class turned her way.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Ebony stopped as she looked up at Mr Camden. Besides him stood Mr Davies, the principle, tall and balding in a crisp smoke grey suite but it wasn't him that stopped her. Next to him was a boy of her own age. He was tall, almost as tall as the balding principle. His eyes were a pale blue that seemed to flash silver in the light. A small smile played at the edges of his unusual blood red lips when he saw her.  
  
"Vampire," she muttered to herself, her mind trying to throw up barriers to stoop him getting inside her head.  
  
/Witch/ came a clear, taunting but slightly musical voice in her head. Too late. Looking up at him she could see his smile turn deadly. She shot a look of daggers at him before realising that everyone in the class was still staring at her. Ebony stalked across the room to her seat next to her best friend Carla Penry. Carla had only found out found out that she was a witch a few weeks ago and was still trying to cope with the Night World and everything it brought with it.  
  
"Hi," mumbled Ebony as she slid into her seat. Carla stopped playing with her black dahlia pin and turned to look at her.  
  
"Hi. Cute isn't he," said Carla, noticing that here best friends gaze hadn't left the new guy standing next to the principle.  
  
"Mmmm, I guess so. But then again he is a Nightworlder. What's his name," asked Ebony.  
  
"Umm, I think its Blake something or other. So do you think I'll have a chance with him or are you going after him yourself Eb. You can't deny he's not cute can you? And what a bod." Carla didn't wait for an answer but instead she turned back to look again at the new arrival. Ebony's mind numb with shock. 'Blake Redfern, oh Goddess no please let it be anyone but him.' At the same time she turned to Chrissie, one of her human friends.  
  
"Chris, what's his surname do you know?"  
  
" Redfern, I think. Why?"  
  
" No reason. I just didn't catch it at the beginning of the class." Turning back she remembered all the things she'd heard about him. The stories, the games he liked to play. She made a silent prayer. 'Goddess protect us all from his evil.' 


	3. part 3

Okay not much to say. So I wont say anything.oh except 'hi' * waves at screen * to lib( ya mad you know that.  
  
Okay on with the story.  
  
Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith, all characters at the mo are mine so pls ask if you want to use them  
  
Part 3  
  
"Hey Eb, over here." Ebony turned to see her foster sister, Kayla Evans, calling her from across the packed lunch hall. The Evans' had fostered Ebony when she had been six, eleven years ago, and even though Kayla was only three months younger than her she had always counted her as a younger sister.  
  
" Hey sis, what's up," asked Ebony as she slid into the seat next to Kayla and leaned over to nick a chip off her plate.  
  
" Oy! Those are mine," giggled Kayla as she grabbed her plate and put it out of Ebony's reach.  
  
" So, that give me all the more reason to help myself," said Ebony as she to started to help Kayla finish the few chips she had left on her plate  
  
" Are you in the same class as that new guy Eb?" Kayla asked almost too innocently.  
  
" Don't even think about it Kay."  
  
" But Eb."  
  
Ebony cut her off. " No 'buts'. No way." Sliding back off the chair Ebony turned to leave. " I mean it Kayla. Don't even think about it, stay away from him okay." And with that she left. 


	4. part 4

Okay not much really to say crept pls r + r.or I might just not bother writing it anymore (pls r + r though coz I have some good ideas * insert evil grin *  
  
Okay night world is L.J.Smith's but all characters are mine so pls ask if your deranged enough to want to use them  
  
Part 4  
  
Ebony's gaze yet again flickered towards Blake, who was sitting two seats in front of her. From a distance the pure power flowing from him was immense, but this close it was totally overwhelming and Ebony was finding it hard to concentrate. From the back she could see broad shoulders and light chestnut hair flecked with sun streaked gold. She knew she wasn't the only one who hadn't heard a word of the last lesson. Practically every girl in the class had spent the lesson staring at Blake Redfern or sending each other 'he's mine' looks while all the guys had spent the lesson sending looks of daggers at Blake because all there girlfriends wouldn't stop trying to get Blake's attention. The newest arrival to Carlo High had certainly made an impression on the whole school.  
  
The bell rang startling her back to reality. She stuffed her unused notebook in her bag and rushed toward the door and out the nearest exit. She had just run down the greying steps when from behind came a shout.  
  
"Witch." Ebony spun around to see Blake Redfern following her down the down the steps with predator grace. He headed towards her.  
  
"Rule number one of the Night World," she spat making herself look into his steel grey eyes, " never let them find out we exist. Even you should know that Redfern." She said in muted tones so those around her could not hear.  
  
" They're too stupid to know what I'm on about, even you should know that Witch of mine." He smirked as her mimicked her pitch and tone perfectly. Ebony threw him the dirtiest look she could manage before saying,  
  
"My name is Ebony and I'm nothing of yours." She could feel Blake's storm sea eyes on her as she turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
heehee don't they just get along nicely ( now maybe ill add another twist or so.ummmmm.I have to think on that one. - cas 


	5. part 5

Okay all.I've changed some bits in the last 4 chaps but there not enough to have to re read if your reading this for the first time ' hi' * waves madly and falls off chair * as you can tell I' a little mad but hey aren't we all (.if you want something written by some slightly more sane authors (but then again they've read this so maybe not * cheeky grin *) try reading  
Tainted by Terriah (nice girl.love the reviews) and  
The Life by Cassi Angelica (only 14 but writes really well. Thanxs for  
all the lovely review.your all sooooo nice)  
  
Umm same as last chaps.nightworld = L.J.Smith  
Rest = mine  
  
Part 5  
  
~ Around her were trees. Surrounding her. In the dust sat a guy in filth-covered clothes. Then she was running, not only from the people she had known her whole life but from the memories that had hidden themselves deep away. Locked away for nearly thirteen years but now there was no stopping them. No hiding. She knew what she was, only it couldn't be true. Could it? ~ Shouts filled the air as the dream faded.  
  
" Ebony. Up. Now," shouted Kayla as she barged through their joining bathroom in to Ebony's room.  
  
" Go away. I need sleep." Ebony turned over pulling the edge of the quilt over her head as Kayla threw open the curtains letting autumn sunlight fill her room.  
  
" Up. School." Kayla called as she slammed closed the door leading out onto the landing. Sighing she clambered out of bed and grabbed her pale cream dressing gown before stumbling into the bathroom and into the shower.  
  
* * * * * * *  
* *  
  
" Ebony, Earth to Ebony." Ebony flickered her gaze back to her best friend  
  
" Oh, uh sorry Car, what were you saying?" Ebony turned her gaze back to Blake.  
  
" I was saying that he's cute even for a leech."  
  
" What? Who?" Ebony gave Carla a confused look. Carla just smiled.  
  
" Blake Redfern. You know the guy you haven't stopped looking at all lunch," Carla said, eyebrows raised. Ebony flushed.  
  
"Blake. I don't think so," Ebony hoped she sounded dismissive. 'What is wrong with me? He's an obnoxious leech. Why can't I get him out of my mind?'  
  
" I heard he spoke to you yesterday out by the steps."  
  
" Yeah, he did, so what? It's not as if I like him of anything, " Ebony tried to keep her gaze locked with Carla's so not to, yet again, look at Blake.  
" Obviously you hate the guy, can't stand his guts and wish he'd drop dead this second." Carla said with a smirk. Ebony threw her a dirty look.  
  
" Hey Car, are you going to go to the Black Iris tonight?" Asked Ebony.  
  
" I guess so. Why?" replied Carla tying to copy Ebony's dismissive tones, and failing.  
  
" Oh I don't know, it's just that Calum happened to mention that he's going to go tonight." Now it was Ebony's turn to raise her eyebrows as her best friend blushed three shades redder. Ebony knew that both Calum and Carla had liked each other for ages but both were to shy to make a move. " I'll see you at eight okay," called Ebony as she trashed the last of her lunch and left the packed hall.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Emily, I'm going out okay." Ebony called down the stairs to her foster mother.  
  
" Okay hun, just don't stay out all night and remember your key this time." Emily Evans smiled as Ebony ran down the stairs and gave her a flying kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the front door.  
  
Once outside Ebony headed for the outskirts of the town. At the far end of town was the local black Iris. Smiling at the 'wolf bouncer as she flashed her dahlia pin, she stepped in. 


	6. part 6

A/n okay hi again all. As a lot of you have been mentioning about my chap length I guess ill explain why they're so short. I normally write my chaps when I have some free time in class (or when I decide ill give myself a free lesson coz I cant b bothered to work) the only prob with this is due to my short attention span I cant seem to continue a chap later on so I just link the next chap to it. I know you all don't like to wait for chaps too long so im trying to update once or twice a week so you don't have to wait so long. Ill try and make them longer if I can if not ill try to update more often okay.  
  
Oh and ive also decided that on each part ill recommend a fic or two that ive read and though was good so you can all read that while ya waitin for me to update.  
  
The fic for this update is.drum roll pls - lol. Bound by Flame (its on ttales.net) by Aife Bisclaveret. This has to be one of my fave fics ever. Also absolutely anything by Kiana Caelum she is amazing (oh that's her fanfitcion.net name she has loads on ttales.  
  
Okay ive defiantly wasted enough of ya time with my ramling so ill let you get on with the story (  
  
Part 6  
  
The Black iris was packed as usual, being one of the only Night World club for miles. Ebony scanned the crowed room for Carla, seeing her she made her way to the back of the club to a small table. Next to Carla were two other witches, a guy and a girl. The guy was tall, even sitting down, with spiky blond hair and fresh summer green eyes.  
  
" Hi Calum," Ebony turned from him to smile at the other witch at the table, she was petit with midnight blue eyes and red hair into which she had dyed streaks of blue the colour of her eyes. " Hi Lindsey." Ebony sat next to Lindsey listening on her conversation with Calum.  
  
" Are you sure it's him Cal?" Ebony turned to look at Lindsey noticing the worry that had settled in her eyes.  
  
" Yes I'm sure. He's in Ebony's class ask her if you don't believe me" Ebony looked at Calum.  
  
" Who is?"  
  
" Blake Redfern." Said Lindsey  
  
" Yeah he is," replied Ebony  
  
" Oh Goddess. No," whispered Lindsey.  
  
" I know how you feel I've already done that once or twice in the last few days." Ebony looked down at Lindsey. " Hey Lins what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing, don't worry about it okay."  
  
" You know I will Lins," smiled Ebony.  
  
" You guys, company's coming, " said Calum looking towards the door. Without knowing how, Ebony knew it was Blake.  
  
"Witch of mine, nice to see you again."  
  
" Oh go and stake yourself Blake and do us all the favour." Blake just smiled at Ebony then looked at the rest of the table.  
  
"Lindsey, how come you're here?" He asked annoyance plain in his voice  
  
" I live here Blake. I always have." Lindsey's voice shook slightly and she refused to look at Blake.  
  
" And Vegas?" He asked.  
  
"Ever heard of vacation Blake?" Lindsey turned to Ebony " I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ebony okay."  
  
" See you Linds." Lindsey quickly got up and disappeared into the crowd. " Carla, Calum follow her make sure she's alright okay."  
  
" Okay Eb, I'll call you later." Carla said before they too disappeared. Ebony turned back to Blake.  
  
" Well witch of mine that was exciting wasn't it?" Blake smiled his charmingly evil smile.  
  
" Leave my friends alone Blake, I mean it go anywhere near them and you'll be sorry." Ebony said dangerously.  
  
" But where will I get my kicks from then little witch of mine?"  
  
" I don't care as long as it doesn't involve my friends and as I said to you last time Blake. I'm nothing of yours."  
  
" Well witch of mine wanna dance?" Ebony turned his smile back on him.  
  
" Go to hell Blake," and with that Ebony turned and headed towards the door. 


	7. part 7

Okay guys thank you sooooo much for the review.21 now pls keep them coming there my lifeline. Honestly (! A huge shout out to Jez1818 who reviewed all y chaps.love ya to bits and as a thank you I recommend her fic for this chap. It's called Strange Destiny. Really good start and looks to be an amazing fic (leo sounds soooo lush - lol) so anyone who reads this ill refuse to update unless you r + r the fic okay!  
  
You all know the score the more review the faster ill update so pls r + r when ya fini!!!  
  
Part 7  
  
' Why didn't I listen to Kayla when she told me to get up?' Ebony thought as she, yet again, ran through the silent hallways, late for yet another lesson. The whole class turned to look at her as she slipped into the class trying not to get notice by Mr Cody her Chemistry teacher.  
  
" Ah Miss Ashman only five minutes late today," came Mr Cody's voice as she walked toward her seat. "If you were on time you would have known that for the next three weeks you will be working in pairs and as you were late I have assigned Miss Penry her partner already. You shall now be working with Mr Redfern for the duration of the next three weeks, please move yourself to the front of the class."  
  
" Sir couldn't I swap partners so I can work with Carla," asked Ebony, knowing the answer before Mr Cody spoke.  
  
" No you may not Miss Ashman now please move so this class can resume, your lateness has already disrupted us enough without this fuss." Ebony walked to the front of the class and slid huffily into the seat next to Blake. " Now that everyone is present please start the experiment, as always I expect everyone to produce a full report on the project and." Ebony had already tuned out the sound of Mr Cody's voice and was concentration on doodling the different murder weapons she could use on both Blake and Mr Cody when a voice spoke in her mind,  
  
/Well witch of mine isn't this nice, quite the coincidence really. /  
  
" Keep the hell out of my head Blake," Ebony muttered under her breath knowing that with his vampire senses Blake would hear her.  
  
/ Now what fun would there be in that little witch of mine. /  
  
" If you keep on talking it will be a lot of fun for me because I'll have the pleasure of doing to you what many dream of,"  
  
/ I never knew you felt that way about me witch of mine, you only had to ask you know. /  
  
" In your dreams Redfern I'm sure more people would rather kill you the sleep with you and I'm defiantly one who would kill you first."  
  
/ Really witch of mine, I'd never have been able to tell but then again if your not up for it maybe Lindsey would. /  
  
" I told you Redfern to leave my friends alone." Ebony threw him a murderous look.  
  
/ So you did. Anyone else I should leave alone? /  
  
" I don't care who you date Redfern as long as it's none of my friends."  
  
/ Fine you have my word I won't touch any of your friends. By the way who's the cute blond at the back? /  
  
" You leave Kayla alone Blake, I mean it."  
  
/ Sorry witch of mine. I gave you the chance to save her and as far as I know she's your sister NOT your friend. Sorry babe, she's open game. / The bell rang in the distance. / It's been fun witch of mine. Ciao. /  
  
Ebony watched as he walked out of the door.  
  
/ She has a very pretty neck, witch of mine, I'd tell her to be careful. Don't you know how dangerous can be? / 


	8. part 8

A/N : Me again lol. Okay as its my bday tomoz ive decided to be nice and give you 2chaps lol ( a big hi to Jez1818, Amber-rules and Pandie Katteken who r+r the last chap and as a thank you im recommending Pandie's fic . The Legends: The Scrolls of the Black Catkin ive only managed to get halfway though at the mo but its looking really good!  
  
Part 8  
  
" Hey Kayla, wait up will you," Ebony called as she finally spotted Kayla in the packed hallway.  
  
" Hi Eb, what's up?" Kayla turned to look at her foster sister.  
  
" Have you spoken to Blake today?" asked Ebony.  
  
" Nope, wish I had though, he's so cute."  
  
" Kayla, promise me some thing okay?" Ebony rushed, as she knew the bell would be ringing soon and Blake was in Kayla's next class.  
  
" Depends on what it is," a questioning look entered Kayla's eyes as she looked at Ebony.  
  
" Just promise me you'll stay away from Blake Redfern okay."  
  
" Ebony you have got to be kidding, Every girl within a twenty mile radius wants to get closer to him not stay away, are you crazy?" Ebony could tell this wasn't going to go well.  
  
" Please Kayla, promise me you'll stay away from him." Pleaded Ebony.  
  
" Why Ebony, it's not as if he's dangerous or anything. He's just an ordinary guy with extraordinary good looks. It's not as if he's an axe murderer or anything."  
  
" But he is dangerous Kay, I can't tell you how why or what I know I just know okay so please promise me you'll stay away from him." Kayla's expression changed as Ebony said this,  
  
" I can't believe you Ebony, You know he's going to ask me out and want him yourself don't you. I can't believe your being such a selfish cow, just 'coz he wants me and not you, well you can stuff your promise if I want to see Blake I will and you can't stop me," and with that Kayla turned and walked down the hallway towards her group of friends that had waited for her. In the distance the bell rang  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
' How could she even think that of me,' thought Ebony as she followed the crowd out of the school grounds, 'I have to find some way to make her see what he is or find some way to get him to leave her alone. I've got more chance of him turning into a saint than that happening.' Ebony sighed as she headed towards the park. Looking around at the colours changing from vivid greens to sunburn yellows clamed her. 'I'll have to speak to her later' she decided as she let the breeze take her spirit and lift it to the gentle musical rustling of the autumn leaves. Ebony could feel the Earth steady her thoughts and calm her mind, the breeze cooling her pace as she soaked in the beauty of the woods. Ebony slowly and regrettably turned and headed back towards the main road, as she got there a spiral of leaves swirled around her before being gently taken by the wind. A single flame red leaf lay next to her foot and she bent to pick it up as her finger touched it the wind decided to take it again blowing it back the way Ebony had come from. Turning to watch it dance on the breeze Ebony could see someone in the distance, two some ones. Flames danced under her skin and crackled in her palms as she watched Blake and the small blond. Ebony turned and walked away not wanting to know what Kayla and Blake were up to, and knowing that Blake had won. For now. 


	9. part 9

Part 9  
  
Ebony heard the door slam downstairs before Kayla's voice rang through the house. "Mom I'm home okay.'' Ebony couldn't hear her stepmothers reply as Kayla's footsteps drown out any noise as she ran up the stairs to her room. Ebony waited for the door to slam before getting up and knocking on the door that joined to their shared bathroom.  
  
"Kayla, can I come in?'' Asked Ebony and without waiting for an answer turned the handle and walked in.  
"I just thought you should know that I'm dating Blake. I don't care what you said about him being dangerous Eb, I don't believe it so don't try to convince me he is 'cos there's no point.'' Kayla said before Ebony could say anything.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all Kay,'' pleaded Ebony as she looked at Kayla's hardened face.  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me Eb. Honest, he's so unbelievably sweet you wouldn't believe it if I told you.''  
  
'I bet he is,' Ebony thought to herself. "Fine. I'll leave you alone about Blake okay but as long as you promise that if he does anything to you, you dump him okay?''  
  
"Fine, okay. I promise as long as you stay off my back about him.''  
  
"Okay.'' Ebony turned to leave knowing she wouldn't get any further with her foster sister any time soon. 'Lets hope Blake feels like becoming a saint sometime soon.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony stormed into her science class and threw herself into her seat next to Blake before turning to him and saying," Don't you dare hurt her Blake, I mean it,''  
  
"And why, sweet witch of mine, would I do that? I have absolutely no reason to harm your dear sweet little sister now do I?''  
  
" And that's why you'd do it.'' Ebony said, giving Blake the dirtiest look she could manage.  
  
"Catching on quick aren't you.'' Blake smiled sweetly.  
  
"Just don't hurt her or I mean it Blake, you'll have me to deal with. No one hurts my family.'' Ebony tried knowing that it would be wasted words. Suddenly Ebony felt Blake's mind enter hers, a tendril of grey smoke that wisped around her thought, her memories.  
  
" But you don't have any family remember. You killed them.''  
  
A/N : Okay so maybe im not so nice lol. Cliff-hanger and unless I get reviews I might just decide to let you sweat it out lol ( so r + r and ill update.tell me wat ya think 


	10. part 10

Okay left you all hanging long enough I think ( okay good news and bad news 4 u all. Good news is that I have everything planned out and have some brill ideas for the fic, bad news, I have yet to type it all up. Hopefully I get a part up each week from now but if im a bit late pls don't shout at me *cowers as thoughts of ppl screamin at her * so as ive given u bad news, which I don't like doning I put another 2 chaps up..mayb that will cheer u all up lol. Pls r + r.I might type faster then lol  
  
Okay ~ means dream. Have fun  
  
Part 10  
  
~ Flame and heat surrounded her. Black smoke clung to her like the stars clung to the night. Chocking she collapsed to the floor and draw her fogging mind together 'Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop' she screamed with her mind. The flames grew hotter and higher still. She could hear screams ''Lanai? LANAI!'' she screamed chocking on the smoke. The screams stopped and the world faded to black. ~ And then the dream changed. ~ Memories. ' I won't fight you,' the women said. ' Kill me, but let my daughter live.'' Mother. 'Leave her alone!' Father. Blood and darkness, night and day. Two halves, one soul. Fiery red hair, black crescent eyelashes. Fire and light. The world is surrounded in blue light and the pentagram burns. ~  
  
Ebony woke with a start.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Hey Carla." Ebony smiled as she pushed her way through the crowds at the Black Iris towards her best friend.  
  
"Hi Eb, what took you so long?"  
  
"I fell asleep, sorry." Ebony smiled at her while tying to shake off the images of the dream. " What's happening tonight this place is packed?"  
  
" I don't know but I've heard Blake's name mentioned a few times." 'Great.' Ebony thought to herself, ' That's all I need.'  
  
" Is Lindsey going to be here tonight?" Ebony asked as she scanned the club for her friend. Silver frost eyes caught hers as her gaze roamed the room and Blake smiled at her. Carla's answer added into the background.  
  
"Listen Car, I'm going to go. I can't stand staying around here if it means I'll have to be with a ten-mile radius of him. I'll call you later okay?" And without waiting for an answer disappeared into the crowd and headed for the door.  
  
"Witch of mine, how nice of you to grace my party with your ever annoying presence." Blake appeared at her side before she managed to reach the door. "How is your darling foster sister this evening? Sweet as ever I presume."  
  
" You so much as think about sinking your fangs into her Blake and you'll see how bad a witches' bite can be."  
  
"Is that and invitation?" Blake's eyes teased the promise of danger.  
  
" Only if you want to die a long, slow, painful death some time in the very near foreseeable future. Now excuse me but I have better things to do, like washing my hair." Ebony pushed Blake away feeling flames teases at her skin as her hand touched his. The crowd pushed in around Ebony as she escaped, stopping Blake from following her.  
  
Outside, Ebony leaned against the wall cursing the Goddess. "Why him?" She whispered, then turned and ran. 


	11. part 11

Part 11  
  
Flame and warmth had filled Blake's mind.  
  
*Ebony? *  
  
She was gone. Blake mentally shook himself. ' You've spent enough time thinking about that witch,' Blake's mind sneered ' I bet that was just a dumb spell she put on you.' He mentally shook his self as he finally came back to the world of the living and took his first look at the girl he was dancing with. Human. That didn't surprise him, he was used to the 'toys' the club provided. What did surprise him were the pang of guilt he felt for her and the swelling flutters of anxiety that had settled in his stomach but still seemed far away. Worry spiked through him, alien and strange, but present and growing stronger by the second. He pushed the girl he was dancing with away as pain shot through him making him gasp. Every part of him was on fire.  
  
"Ebony?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony slammed into the pavement again. Pushing her hair off her face she tried to call her witchfire. Nada. Nothing. Looking past the two vamps she could see the street but to get past them she would need a miracle. Ebony pushed herself up  
  
"Now that wasn't nice, was it?" She told the two ever-advancing vampires.  
  
"We don't play nice," one replied. She was tall with long raven hair and glass green eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Ebony challenged.  
  
"Really." The other, with short spiked magenta hair and crystal blue eyes added, her fangs extended. Ebony's breath caught at the hungry look in her eyes.  
  
'Well here goes nothing.' Ebony thought as she tried to push past the two vamps, but failing as she tripped over the magenta spiked vamp in her escape. Breath rushed out of her as she landed, again, face on ground and struggling for breath. A vice like grip held her as the green eyed vamp tilted her head, fangs lengthening ready to bite.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
The magenta vamp hissed at Blake.  
  
" I said leave her alone." Blake's eyes were the colour of a storm at sea, all the blue leeched out of tem and a silver sheen as his fangs lengthened to a delicate cat tip point. The magenta haired vamp lunged at Blake as the other turned and sank her fangs into Ebony's neck.  
  
Ebony screamed. Pain coursed though her, burning in her blood, blood that was being drawn from her body. Fire ran through her veins and the vamp pulled away with an agonising scream. Fire seemed to track through the vampire, burning her, blackening her skin, charring her flesh. Ebony moved away from the still screaming figure that had held her captive. Ebony could see the almost invisible flames engulf the vampire's body, in a blinding flash of heat and pain it was over. A few feet away from her lay the once raven haired vamp, now just a pile of still smouldering bones. Ebony turned to watch the continuing struggle between Blake and the other vamp.  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
' She's really getting on my nerves,' Blake thought as the vamp took yet another useless lunge at him.  
  
" Looks like it's just you and me baby." Blake smiled at her pleased to see the anger burn brighter in her eyes. She spring at him barely giving him time to dodge the attack, forcing him to switch sides with her, trapping him in the tiny alley. "Now play nice and I might not let my darling witch over there kill you the way she did your friend." Worry flickered in her eyes before hissing a smile at him and bolting towards the streets. Blake moved to follow her.  
  
"Let her go Blake." Ebony called after him.  
  
" You have got to be kidding." Blake turned from Ebony to follow the vampire.  
  
" Blake." Ebony waited for him to look at her again, " Just leave it okay." Ebony sighed as she tried, and failed, to stand up. She braced herself to hit the floor again but instead felt Blake's arms surrounding her, stopping her from falling. Haze and fire filled her mind as sea clam eyes met her burnt amber ones. The world faded away.  
  
A/N: Okay I promise to update asap but first u have to review!!!! 


	12. part 12

A/N okay heres pt12 have a slight problem with pt13 at the mo as I wrote it on paper during an English class (well actually it was 2 pieces) and half sort of miss placed the first bit so I have to find that and type I up. Fun. Hopefully ill have the next pt up next sat. im going to have to limit updates to once a week as I now have loads of revision to do (stupid GCSE's) so pls b patient wid me. This week im recommending a sweep fic its called On the Run and its by Pipergirl2003. in fact read any of her sweep fics there all REALLY good (some of the best ive read, Return to us is amazing!!) okay ill let you all get n wid it lol. Remember pls r+r  
  
Part 12  
  
*Blake? * Ebony looked around at the place she was in. His mind contrasted with his eyes, exact opposites. His eyes were the colour of a storm less sea, yet his mind was like a completely different world, everything the colour of a burning sky. *Blake? * Ebony could feel he was here, in his world, in his mind. *Blake, I mean it. Stop playing these mind games and...*  
  
*But that's what you've been doing, * Blake interrupted, * ever since I first saw you. * Ebony was amazed, Blake had almost sounded shy saying that.  
  
* I never ment to, * she told him.  
  
* Well you did and now you here. * Ebony could feel the fear and anger rolling from him, almost suffocating her. * I didn't invite you here. Why did you come here Ebony? Why can't I get you out of my head? * The last was almost a whispered sigh. Ebony smiled.  
  
* You've never called me Ebony before. *  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony could see his memories. His life. They swirled around her. Flashes of pain, hurt, but more than that. Hate. She found herself being dragged into them. She could see his childhood. The lost innocence. The horror. She could feel the pity he once felt for the humans on the enclave. His confusion as his best friend, his cousin, Ash changed and started to hunt the humans. She felt him change, his anger grow as he realised the humans had everything he couldn't. A home with a family who wanted them. A life without shadows. A life without lies. She watched as he killed human after human. Then realise that they weren't the only ones who had what he didn't. She was there when he realised that they also had the things he couldn't. And she watched as he attacked witch after witch in Vegas. A red head with midnight blue streaks that matched her eyes. Ebony gasped and pulled herself out of the mind link.  
  
"No." she looked at him.  
  
"Ebony, please just let me..." Blake looked desperate.  
  
"You bastard. How could you do that?" Tears filled her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him anymore. She couldn't be near him. She ran, tears blinding her as she headed towards the one place she knew she would be safe. Home. All the pain from the fight had disappeared and only one thought was clear. ' I've found my soulmate, and I hate him.'  
  
A/n (again) heehee so can u guess who it is lol 


	13. part 13

A/n well as today's a snow day ill spread the happy snowiness I'm feeling and finally tell you who it girl is lol, have fun and pls r+r snowsnowsnowsnow (  
  
Today's recommended fic shall be...*drum roll*...My Ransom by J.A.K. come on 105 reviews on 15 chaps it has to be good plus ive read it and think its brill. I think it has got a 15 rating on it so if you don't want to read the don't but its good all the same. Smiles and have fun!!!  
  
Part 13  
  
Ebony carried on running, tears chilling on her cheeks. Lack of oxygen slowed her to a walk. ' How could he?' Her mind screamed at her over and over again. She looked up at the sky, the stars shining on as if they had seen this happen before so it wasn't that bid a deal. More tears fell as Ebony remembered all the times she had wished on a start for her soulmate. ' Well that was one wish I should never had made,' she thought. Suddenly a feeling rushed though her. Not Blake's but from someone else and a different sort of connection that linked them. "Oh Goddess, no." Ebony ran.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Blake watched her from the shadows, his mind pulling her further from the pale cream washed house. He smiled as she finally left the house and walked towards the end of the unusually overgrown garden. His teeth lengthening as he soundlessly followed her; his voice suddenly breathing a greeting in her ear.  
  
"Hello Lindsey."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Lindsey gasped as Blake spoke. Fear filled her as she saw the anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here Blake?" she asked trying to stop the fear that spiked her words.  
  
"I just thought we could catch up Linds. Have some fun, you know. Remind us of old times."  
  
"I'm not up for 'fun' Blake, and I'd rather forest the old times if that's all right you." Her voice now smug and patronising.  
  
"What rather forget that we we're friends before you betrayed me and any trust I had for your kind. You know what Linds, strangely enough I do mind. It's because of you my soulmate hates me. Because of you and our 'group'. Does she know about Vegas? The truth. How you like to betray the people you call friends. I swear to God I wont let you do to her what you did to Ryan."  
  
"Is the blood sucking leech finding a conscience after all these years?" Lindsey mocked. Blake grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wooden fence.  
  
"I'll find out why you want her. Even if it kills me," He hissed. "Don't worry, it probably will Blake." Danger filling her voice.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her." He growled. Lindsey smiled.  
  
"You won't have a choice."  
  
"Leave her alone Blake." Blake turned to see Ebony standing several feet away, witch fire dancing in her palms, the red orange glow casting shadows across her face.  
  
"I'm going," he called back to Ebony as he turned to look at Lindsey one last time. "Don't think this is over." He said before, yet again, melting into darkness.  
  
* § * §  
* § *  
  
So wat do you all think then??? Good, bad pls review and tell me ( it'll make me even happier on my snow day lol, everything's sooooooo pretty lol (I'm starting to think ive gone hyper lol) 


	14. part 14

A/N okay honestly I have a v good excuse for why this is so late. Honest. Basically have been havin my art exam this last week or so, so even thought ive been writin the fic haven't had time to type it up to post it. Good news and bad. IVE FINISHED WRITIN PENTAGRAM: FIRE!!!!! okay that out of my system lol yes I have finished I have some tweakin to do but its bout 20 parts long at mo so you still have a bit to go and your not goin to get rid of me that easily coz ill be back with the nxt one soon...hopefully lol.  
  
Okay I think one of the first fics I put down for my recommendations was Bound by Flame well it turns out that Alfe Bisclaveret has an account on fanfiction.net with the sequel (or rather what shes worte of it so far) on it . ITS AMAZIN so pls all r+r that she should be on my fave authors pls check her out!!!!  
  
Hopefully ill have another part out l8r this week if I have time lol  
  
Part 14  
  
Ebony ran towards Lindsey the second Blake disappeared from view.  
  
"Oh Goddess. Lindsey! Are you okay? Are you all right? Linds, look at me, please." Ebony held her breath as Lindsey slowly turned from where Blake had been.  
  
"I'm okay." Lindsey finally said. "Honestly Eb. It was just scary. I don't like him." Her voice sounded chocked up to Ebony's ears.  
  
"I know Linds. I know about what happened in Vegas. I know what he did to you and he will pay for it, I promise you Linds, okay" an air of desperation filled her voice as she tried to calm her friend.  
  
"I think I'd better get you back up to the house okay." Lindsey nodded feebly as she slowly, with Ebony's help, made her way up to the uneven path.  
  
"will you be alright tonight or do you want me to stay?"  
  
"ill be okay honest Eb,"  
  
"Okay, I'll call you in he morning."  
  
"Thanks Eb," Lindsey whispered so Ebony only just caught it. Ebony gave her a quick smile then walked away. It wasn't until she had closed the door did Lindsey started to smile.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~The rain fell and a voice echoed through the raindrops. Ebony looked around confused as the darkness deepened.  
  
"Earth, Fire, Water, Air. Brought together and binded there. Drawn from powers all around Ocean, Wind, Flame and Ground.  
  
Ebony took a step back.  
  
"Who are you? What does it mean?" she asked whoever had spoken. Ebony felt whoever had spoken smile sadly.  
  
Then the dream changed.  
  
Ebony was now surrounded by people. Vampires, witches, shifters and humans. Ebony stood back from the others. Watching them. Them and their soulmates. She knew most of them, she had fought to save them, they were her friends. The only family she had. But that didn't matter anymore, she'd lost him. They hadn't found the fifth in time to save him. They hadn't found the spirit that would bind the wildpowers blue fire, and with him gone she had lost her spirit. What good was controlling fire, passion, lust if she couldn't feel any of it herself? Tears silently streaked her cheeks. ~  
  
Ebony woke up as the tears from her dream fell for real. She got up and walked to her open window and looked out. 'Why don't I understand?'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Blake wandered aimlessly around the town. He hadn't a clue where he was or where he was going, he was just letting fate decide for him. He neither saw nor heard his surroundings as his mind mused on what little information he'd managed to get from Lindsey.  
  
'Why don't I understand?'  
  
The cold wrapped around him as he felt Ebony's question, distant, a mix of feelings attached. He couldn't sense her, but he could. 'God this is so confusing.' He thought as he carried on walking. Still unsure of where he was heading but going anyway. Images of Ebony flooded him. Her hair like fire, her voice, her smile, memories, magick. Her eyes...filled with anger at him. Hate. The look that said she'd have her revenge. Stopping he realised where he was. Ebony's. He could see her in the darkness, looking up at the stars. He could sense her more now but the amount of hate from her stretched the link to almost nothing. In fact he wasn't sure if the feelings he felt was the link...or if it was love. 


	15. part 15

A/N okay hi all!!!! As I said before chaps are short as I have a really short attensuion san when it comes to writn my ideas down...I will try to post more oftern but they are getting longer....honest lol  
  
This part is dedicated to Jay for pulling though and not leavin kez on her own!!!  
  
The fic for this weeks mention is Creep by Daydreamer-022 its v good and there's goin to be a sequel * jumps up and down in seat * lol  
  
Oh and pls all r+r  
  
Part 15  
  
"Don't even think about talking to me or getting into my head Blake because honestly I'm not in the mood and might just stake you." Ebony said as she slid into her seat next to Blake, looking daggers at Cody once again from forcing her to sit next to him.  
  
"Ebony, please just listen to me. Lindsey..." Blake tried as soon as she had stopped speaking but got no further then Lindsey's names before Ebony cut him off.  
  
"Don't talk to me about her. Better still don't talk to me at all." Her voice hard.  
  
"Ebony. Please." He tried yet again. His voice almost pleading a thing Ebony was sure he'd never done before. Something in the back of her mind whispered to her had he would never beg unless it was REALLY important. Anger pushed the voice away.  
  
"Don't 'please' me. Do you know how much you hurt her? Actually you probably do, you just don't care about anyone of anything except yourself do you Blake." Her voice lowered to dangerous tones but apart of her still wanted him to say he did care. About her. But hearing the fresh betrayal in her own voice she sent an evil look towards Blake wishing looks could kill. TO Blake each word brought back images and regret.  
  
"Ebony, just let me explain," Blake pleaded, desperate for her to listen.  
  
"Explain what exactly Blake? How you charmed her? How you made her fall I love with you? Hoe you raped her? I don't need for it to be explained for me Blake. I've seen it." Ebony shouted at him close to tears, yet again, Ebony turned and ran from her soulmate.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Blake watched as Ebony him again, then realised exactly what she had said or technically shouted. 'Oh shit.' He thought trying to work out how much she had shouted. The looks from every member of the once silent science class had him mentally cursing again. Without a word or a look, including and already fuming Mr Cody, he grabbed his bag and followed Ebony.  
  
Half and hour later Blake took on last look around he school before walking down the practically empty streets to his latest 'home'. Not that it would be for much longer. After running up the heavy forest green carpeted stairs he threw open his bedroom door. Plain white walls stared back at him. A dark oak bed, wardrobe, desk and plain black chair were all that filled the tiny room. The only difference about his room now and what it had looked like when he had moved in were the few pairs of dark jeans and shirts draped artistically on the bare wooden floor and the single picture he had brought with him. Blake grabbed a large duffle bag from under he bed and quickly shoved all his clothes into it. Grabbing the picture off the desk he glanced a look at it. Ryan, Lindsey and himself. He smiled sadly as he remembered his best friend. Pale chocolate hair flecked with sun-bleached gold that reached his shoulders and eyes of the darkest green, a huge smile. Ryan's exact smiled had been copied onto his own image. The sunlight cast gold onto his own deep brow hair, laughter shined in his sea-blue eyes. Everything had seemed so much easier when Ryan had been like...well his self. 'Ryan's gone, Lindsey Changed and I've lost my soulmate.' With that thought he put the photo back on the desk, dumped his rent on the unmade bed and walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
From a distance he watched Blake walk away, then he quietly slipped into the house Blake has just left. Slowly he crept up the stairs and entered what had once been Blake's room. He spotted the photo on the desk and picked it up smiling. Then he and the photo simply disappeared. 


	16. part 16

A:N hi guys heres the next part sorry its late I planned to have all the parts up by Friday but I had some really bad news on thursdy so this sort of got put to the back of my mind. Depending on how tomorrow goes will depend if I update then if not ill try to hurry up. Pls r+r if you do ill ty and update quicker reviews always make my day and make me happier ( okay better go also ive gone over this and added more Blake and Chris parts ill redo the fic after ive put up the whole thing ( heres the next instalment  
  
Part 16  
  
Ebony walked away from the school, stopping only to wipe the last tears from her eyes. The breeze pushing her towards the park. Her place away from him. Or at least it would have been if her mind would stop throwing every memory she had of him at her. Hatred and anger flowed through her. she stopped and sat in the swings gentle pushing herself trying to forget, then realised what she had done. What she had said.  
  
"Oh Goddess!"  
  
"Yeah. Not really the best idea you've had is it Ebony." Ebony jumped and turned to look at the guy who had spoken to her. 'Well at least it's not Blake' she thought to herself as she looked at him. Pale chocolate that shined a gold in the light that reached the tip of his shoulders and eyes of the darkest leaf green that seemed to shine from a hidden depth.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked, then realised he had said her name. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Her voice was guarded now but that still didn't stop her whispered question, "why don't I understand?" the guy just smiled, then answered.  
  
"I'm Chris. I know your name because I've been keeping an eye on you. As for what your going to do, well that's up to you and you don't understand because you don't listen to those who want to keep you safe and because you refuse to believe what you know and what you have Seen." Chris just watched her as she let it all sink in.  
  
"Why have you been 'keeping an eye on me'?"  
  
"Coz you know people who will kill you if you let them." He said simply.  
  
"Blake?" she asked. Chris just smiled.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Just keep an eye out, that's all I can say for now until I know more. Now what are you going to do about you soulmate, who, umm, is taking a trip right now to somewhere unknown." Ebony gasped and looked at him.  
  
"He's leaving?" she asked looking at him. Chris looked guiltily at her.  
  
"Umm...Left would be the right word by now."  
  
"Oh Goddess, no. This is all my fault!"  
  
"No, just partly." Chris watched her as she swung slowly on the swings. "Look, I don't think even you could have stopped him leaving right now. He needs time but my guess is that he'll be back and probably just in time to remind you what a pain in the arse he is." Ebony managed to smile at that.  
  
"Probably. So now I should as how you know all that. You know Blake don't you."  
  
"Yeah." Chris's eyes sparkled in the last of the day's autumn light. It was only then that Ebony realised how late it must be.  
  
"Well?" Ebony digged for more information.  
  
"He's an old friend." Was all he would say about it.  
  
"But you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Empath?" he asked curiosity in his voice as he tried to figure out what her power was.  
  
"Nope but I wouldn't mind being one right now."  
  
"Don't worry about Blake, that'll turn out fine, you'll see. By the way what is you speciality?"  
  
"Umm...well I can sort of control fire, other then tat its just normal witch powers."  
  
"What! You're kidding, you can control fire?" Chris's disbelief was clear.  
  
"Nope. What's wrong with that?" she asked suddenly annoyed that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a ...rare gift. Look I better go. I'll see you around Ebony." And with that Chris walked away.  
  
"Bye." Ebony said to the retreating figure, then stood up and started walking home, her mind still on Blake and the fact he had left and Chris and whether or not she could trust him. 


	17. part 17

A/N Hi guys okay I know that this is 2 weeks late (not that that will surprise many ppl lol) I have 2 very good reasons behind the lateness one is that I have had art coursework to be in today so ive been working on that and 2nd someone I knew died during the holidays and its sort of distracted all of us. So the last 3 chaps of this fic are dedicated to the memory of Hayley Williams. A girl with the voice of an angel that couldn't stay on earth any longer.  
  
Part 17  
  
"So what happened yesterday after you left Cody's? Did Blake find you? You know he followed you don't you? What was all that in Cody's anyway?" Carla asked as she fell onto Ebony's bed. Ebony sighed as she walked over and collapsed next to her best friend. "Oops sore topic then." Carla said at the pained look on Ebony's face.  
  
"Just a bit but people are going to find out now anyway so I guess I better tell you myself." Carla just nodded for her to continue. "Well after I left Cody's I went to the park, Blake didn't find me. He's left. In didn't even know he had followed me and as for Cody's class, well I'm sure that I shouted out that my Soulmate had raped someone." Carla sat up at that.  
  
"Soulmate! Blake's your soulmate! Why didn't you tell me? Oh Goddess this is so cool."  
  
"Yeah if you call knowing every single one of Blake's memories 'cool' how do you think I knew what he'd done. And now he's gone and I don't know when or if he's coming back, Chris says he will but I'm still not sure. Well at least I know Kayla doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. She told me last night and since then someone else has asked her out so she wasn't really single for long." Ebony said neutrally trying to keep her emotions about Blake out of her voice, still unsure of what his leaving ment to her.  
  
"Chris? A guy Chris? Let's hear. Carla's voice peaked at the thought of a new guy in town. Ebony smiled.  
  
"Yes, a guy Chris. He knows Blake or rather used to ' old friends' was all he would say about it."  
  
"So then what does he look like then?" Carla tried to get iõˆñç@,@"So then what doe'÷¿ÿÿÿÿ\ñ\J÷¿ˆñç@,@'÷¿ÿÿÿÿ\ñ\J÷¿ˆñç@,@'s the guy I reckon Linds liked." Carla rambled on to herself as pieces clicked together in Ebony's mind.  
  
"Maybe. Carla I've got to go see if I can find Chris. Maybe he does know something about what's going on between them. Could you go and check on Lindsey for me and tell her I'll see her tomorrow?" Ebony jumped off the be and rummaged under it for the pair of trainers she knew she'd chucked under there the night before when she 'tidied' her room. 'There' she thought as she grabbed then and stuffed her feet into them.  
  
"Sure but why so over protective of Linds these days. Is it coz of what happened with Blake? He's gone now though so she should be okay." Carla said as she grabbed her stuff and followed Ebony down the stairs.  
  
"I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen and she's going to be right in the middle of it." Was all she said before they left the house and Ebony headed away from Carla. She called back "I'll call you later."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony yet again made her way towards the park, somehow knowing that that was where she would find Chris. The park was crowded with small children playing on the slides, swings and a few playing football. Ebony spotted Chris and slowly headed towards him trying to work out what she was ment to say to him. She watched as he talked to two boys, both about seven, he was crouched to their level so he could look them in the eye. He smiled at him the kicked the football he had been holding. The boys laughed and ran to chase it down the field. Ebony decided to just come out with it.  
  
"Your real name is Ryan. Isn't it?" Chris turned to look at Ebony and smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd work it out, especially with all of Blake's memories." He said as he stood up.  
  
"It wasn't as much as his memories as Carla's ramblings." Ebony couldn't help but smile back at him. "You knew Lindsey." His smile faded.  
  
"Please don't tell her I'm here." He asked quietly  
  
"Why wouldn't you want her to know?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Not really. Your soulmates aren't you. It's just like me and Blake." He smiled again at that, a lost look in his eyes.  
  
"You should know better then most that being soulmates isn't everything. Sometimes things happen that changed everything. Maybe one day we can sort things out but it won't be for a long time yet. I was fine for a friend, maybe a bit more, but she didn't want her one and only to be a shapeshifter. Please don't tell her I', here, I don't want her to know. Not yet. And with hat he turned from her to watch the two boys play football together. "sometimes I just wish for things to be simple again."  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lindsey waited or Carla to leave before reaching for the black covered book. 'Control and Power.' She smiled as her fingers brushed to words, a faint tingle of magick playing upon her fingertips. She gently turned the yellowing pages. New knowledge burning in her mind. On the last page was a single spell...'To Take the Power of Another.' Lindsey grinned as she grabbed the phone and quickly punched in the memorised number.  
  
"It's Lindsey. Password...Fire. I'll do it. Yes I know the risks. Daybreak agents? Agent! No problem. It's a full moon tomorrow, it'll be done by midnight." The phone went dead and Lindsey put down the receiver.  
  
Tomorrow night it would all be over. 


	18. part 18

Part 18  
  
Blake started at the plain white washed ceiling, the same white as the walls, the door. A stained grey carpet barely filled the floor. The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable underneath him. A burning heat was settling in his stomach, reminding him he needed to feed. He shoved the pain to the back of his mind. Ebony filled every part of his consciousness. Leaving had felt right at the time but now leaving didn't just means leaving his friend, home but also his soulmate. He didn't know how Ebony felt about it but he couldn't stand it so once again he grabbed his stuff, filled his bag and left. Only one though clear in his head. 'I have to see Ebony.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony stopped the hairdryer and reached for the phone that was ringing next to her dressing table.  
  
"Hello." Ebony waited for the person to speak but heard nothing except muffled sounds. "Hello?"  
  
"Ebony. Help me please. Blake. He's here." Ebony gasped as she recognised the voice.  
  
"Linds. Oh Goddess. I'm coming okay." Ebony slammed the phone back and ran out of the house towards Lindsey's. Once she got there everything was dark. ' This is not good,' she thought to herself as she pushed open the ajar door. "Why do I feel like this is a really bad movie scene?" she asked herself, and then jumped when someone answered.  
  
"Because it is. Except that the only thing really bad here is me." Ebony turned to see Lindsey standing in a patch of moonlight. "Let me guess, not what you expected. Right."  
  
"Your who Chris was warning me about," realisation hit with a sickening thud in Ebony's stomach.  
  
"Chris? Oh your new boyfriend, right. Well he wont be helping you now." Ebony blinked and shielded her eyes as witchfire sprung between Lindsey's hands.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. He already ha a soulmate and so do I."  
  
"Oh yeah, Blake. See how great a soulmate you are, yours has left you for good. Now enough games, you have something I want." Suddenly Ebony found she couldn't move. Lindsey walked towards her. "I bet you don't even realise what power you possess. How rare, how powerful it is. Good thing mummy dearest decided to take a little trip this weekend. I'm sure she wouldn't approve of my...methods of gaining power." A knife glittered in the moonlight, a flash of silver death. "A pity really, the only way to get all your power is to kill you but hey, to control fire. It's worth it."  
  
Ebony gasped as the knife fell, plunging into her stomach. Liquid fire burning inside of her, pouring out of her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the hard wooden floor. Red darkness surrounding her. Lindsey stood above her, and then she slowly started to speak.  
  
"Blood for Power In moonlit night Life taken No Power of Light Now for darkness All boundaries broken Words for fire are now spoken. Come to me Goddess Blessed Be."  
  
Ebony screamed as her body felt as if fire raced tough it. A red glow surrounded her, burning, chocking. She fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~ Ebony watched them. Earth. Water. Air. Spirit. She knew what was going to happen. Knew their stories.  
  
'One from the ocean, sorrow deep One whose anger rocks the ground One of revenge and passions heat One who's the winds earthly sound One with the Power to bind.'  
  
"it won't be easy you know."  
  
"I know," Ebony turned to look at the woman in white.  
  
"I am a Guardian. Sworn to help protect the Wild Powers. They can't lose at the millennium. Five of you have the power to protect or destroy them."  
  
"I'm one of them. Fire."  
  
"You are the first, but the others must be found. I sent out the powers but unfortunately I do not know who possesses them but you will know. You can find them."  
  
"What about Lindsey?"  
  
"Blake and Ryan have sorted that. You just have to go back to him."  
  
"It hurts so much to be with him but almost as much without."  
  
"Things will sort themselves out in time."  
  
"What if they don't?"  
  
"Trust in Fate Ebony. Things will be okay. Take your time to sort things out. Not everything has to be sorted out today." Then she reached for Ebony's hand and placed a silver Pentagram necklace in it. "A gift. Now go." She whispered. ~ Blackness once again took over.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony could feel the link. * Blake? *  
  
* I'm here. Ebony please wake up now. *  
  
* I can't. I don't want to. It hurts. * She could fell that Blake knew it wasn't because of what Lindsey had done but about them.  
  
* It can be sorted * he whispered.  
  
* Can it? I don't know anymore. I'm so confused. *  
  
* Please Eb, just wake up and we can sort all this out. I promise. * He pleaded, desperation flared though the link and hope stirred inside of their fire red cocoon.  
  
~ Not everything has to be sorted out today. Trust in Fate ~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The world seemed to blur at the edges as Ebony struggled to open her eyes. "Uuh. Headache from hell," she muttered. Relieved laughter echoed around her.  
  
"Take an aspirin." Came from across the room.  
  
"Go to hell Ryan." She smiled, and then tried to move. A big mistake. "Ouch!"  
  
"oh yeah, don't move." Ryan called back in reply to her agony.  
  
"Bit late for that now don't you think." Ebony looked round the room from the wall she was propped against. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Us." Ebony turned to look at Blake. "Something to do with the spell and your power. Instead of transferring it to Lindsey it transferred itself to me temporarily. She didn't expect that and especially didn't expect the Daybreak agent trying to stop her would be her own soulmate. We watched him 'die' two years ago apparently daybreak heard something big was happening in a group outside of the council and it leaked that Lindsey was involved. She's being held in a Daybreak safe house a few hours away. Are you okay? You were out of it for hours. You have some very good friends Carla and some other witches have been doing healing spells on you for what seems like forever. What happened? I thought I'd lost you." He said, the last part whispered.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now I need to sleep." Ebony said, her concentration slipping as her energy waned again. Blake gently picked her up and took her to one of empty bedrooms. He sat with her while she fell asleep, then watched her. Somehow he knew she would be okay tomorrow. And also that she would be leave. 


	19. part 19

Okay...this is it!!! The LAST part. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and those that have just taken the time to read it. Hope you all enjoyed J  
  
Part 19  
  
Ebony sat in the empty park. The same one so much had happened in the lat few weeks. The leaves piled under the trees in a blaze of red. Now only the last of the autumn leaves burned against the blood soaked sky. Everywhere a slight shade of sun cast red, the park, the school, the trees. Everything that had been her life. Ebony smiled a bittersweet smile.  
  
"I have to go Blake. I can't stay here anymore, you of all people should know that." She turned to look at him. He looked devastatingly gorgeous dressed in black jeans and shirt, his hair messed just enough to be called 'cute'. If there was anything to stay here for it was him, but it wasn't that that made the first of many tears fall but the look of love held in his sea blue eyes. Love and regret for everything he would lose when, in a few short minutes, she would walk away. Ebony watched as he walked over, his arms slipped easily around her waist. She leaned into him, her lips brushing his in the simplest kiss. Breaking away she rested her head on his chest, eyes closed on the perfect moment.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Blake's eyes never left Ebony's face. He watched as a small smile played on her lips, his own smile almost reflected hers but his was twined with sadness. * Where will you go? * He asked thought the link.  
  
* I don't know. Probably head up towards Vegas. Tell Thierry he has another four people to find before the millennium. *  
  
* I'm glad I'm not the one telling him. * Ebony just smiled.  
  
* I'll be around. I'm going to help find the other Elementals. * She answered his unspoken question.  
  
* But you won't be here. You won't be with me. * Ebony moved slightly to look at him and said sadly.  
  
"No. Not with you, not now. Maybe though, one day. Not everything can be sorted today."  
  
"Maybe. I love you and I'll be there with you when the battle begins, even if our paths don't cross before then."  
  
"I know you will be." The metallic grey bus caught the last of the light as it drew closer.  
  
* You only have to call and I'll come. I don't want to lose you Eb. *  
  
"You won't lose me but you have to let me go now." Ebony turned and grabbed her black duffle bag and ran towards the bus. Collapsing onto one of the grey-black patterned seats near the back of the bus Ebony took one last look at Blake. Flashes of the last few weeks raced though her mind. Kayla, Lindsey, her powers, the prophecy and Blake. At the though of Blake, one of the first proper smiles filled her face and reached her eyes. She sent a though back to Blake.  
  
* I love you too. *  
  
~ The End 


	20. AN

Hi all just a quick A/N. I have re written P1:F!!!! I'm hoping to update on this site beginning of next year as at the moment I'm entering it into Bloody Quills 20004!!! Wish me luck!!! More Blake Redfern to come guy cheeky grin I also have almost finished P2:Water previously named something else but I can't remember for the life of me.

One last thing – if anyone has a completed fic can you please enter it into Bloody Quills. It's an L.J.S fanwork competition. As there was such a small response last year it almost didn't run this year so we're trying to gather interest from the comp.

Have fun 


End file.
